


I'll Be Gone

by Bulletproof_BoyScouts



Series: Burn Your Kingdom Down [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: somewhat inspired by the monster mv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_BoyScouts/pseuds/Bulletproof_BoyScouts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't think leaving would be so hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Gone

“What have you done?”

Baekhyun smiled as he looked over his shoulder, however it was colder than ice. He didn’t even say anything as he turned his back on his friends, his family. They had been everything that Baekhyun had needed them to be over the past months, including all too willing to include him in their plans, all their meetings. 

“Baekhyun!”

That voice. It made Baekhyun hesitate his next step, his smile falling.

“Why did you do this?” it cried, sounding broken. It sounded like someone had come along with a baseball bat, ready to swing and shatter the man it belonged to.

Baekhyun finally turned fully to face them. On the floor, restrained by tens of police officers were the leaders of Korea’s biggest crime syndicate, beaten black and blue. Some were practically unconscious, their heads lolling forward. A few had enough energy to look entirely defeated or even vengeful, but none looked worse off than Chanyeol.

Chanyeol who had adored him. Chanyeol who had stroked his hair so many times when he couldn’t sleep. Chanyeol who loved him wholly during the night. Chanyeol who he had spent months fighting against a common enemy with. 

They were being carried one by one towards a different van having just been pulled from the one Baekhyun was driving. He could see the extent of their injuries far better now, not that he wanted to look too closely. None could top the desperate look in Chanyeol’s eyes though, even as it was fading behind a stunned hope that maybe he was dreaming.

“Why did you betray us, Baek?” Chanyeol asked, suddenly struggling, trying to get to Baekhyun desperately, like if he touched him somehow this would turn out to be a nightmare and Baekhyun would disappear like smoke. “Why did you betray me?”

That was the one question Baekhyun was hoping they wouldn’t ask. Most certainly not Chanyeol. He might be a brilliant actor – why else would he have been assigned to this mission? – but he couldn’t quite feign his relationship with Chanyeol. 

He kept silent, staring into Chanyeol’s eyes as he decided that, indeed, this was a broken man. Baekhyun had been the one to come along swinging his bat. He had been the one to get close enough to smash him up. It was his fault.

Baekhyun turned away before he could let his cold mask break, only muttering an order to his men to get them transferred as quickly as possible. How could he possibly look at them anymore? Despite their crimes, despite their habits, they had been the ones the cover Baekhyun when he got into a sticky situation. They had looked after him and cared for him as one of their own. 

Indeed, Baekhyun might have been a brilliant actor and the very best agent the police had, but he was still human despite what he told himself. He could still fall in love, he could still find solace in the worst of situations with people he trusted. But they had trusted him, and it had cost them everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo!
> 
> I may or may not do some more stuff fleshing this out but for now I like this how it is. (Its also inspired by my innate desire for Baek to be utterly evil in the mv even though some people say he isn't - to each their own I guess.) I was pretty tired when I wrote this in like a few hours and it's largely unedited so forgive me.


End file.
